Distortion
Distortion 'is a fan named technique, previously considered as a bug, that involves toggling Devil Trigger between melee attacks in order to multiply the damage dealt. Usage The usage of "Distortion" is simple but requires some skills of timing. When using any melee attack, you need to time your Devil Trigger so that the transformation occurs upon contact with the enemy. That way, you will attack twice: in your "human form" and "devil form". This "double attack" has become a popular technique and is used by people to kill bosses and difficult demons in a matter of seconds. Note: that distortion can be triggered while being in either form. Therefore: Human form => Devil Form; Devil Form => Human Form. Although if using the second way, attacks yield less damage but produce Devil Trigger gauge, while the first method does not. ''Devil May Cry 4 Distortion was initially discovered in the original release of Devil May Cry 4 and was initially considered a bug until the Capcom released a patch on the PC and Distortion was left in the game. List of popular and most powerful distorted moves: Gilgamesh '''Distorted Real Impact (sometimes abbreviated as D.R.I.). is the most popular Distortion technique due Real Impact's slow wind up and its three seperate hits making attack easier to distort. Distorted Gilgamesh Combo A and B '- as finishers of the combos are the most powerful hits in the entire combo, in addition to Gilgamesh being able to be charged up to 2 levels and being released at perfect timing ("Just" attack), these attacks can rip to shreds any demon. Such attacks are used mostly on bosses, who cannot be hit fully by Real Impact (e.g Echidna). '''Distorted Straight '- if used just like the attacks listed above, this attack reaches the highest possible damage done in one hit. Rebellion 'Distorted Dance Macabre '- while not being as powerful and as popular as Real Impact, the final slash of Dante's Dance Macabre deals heavy damage. The move is quite difficult to execute but will deal heavy damage not to just one demon but everyone caught in the radius of the hit. Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition With the addition of Vergil, he is able to perform distortion with his attacks much like Dante does. Beowulf With Vergil being able to charge his Beowulf up to third charge, activating distortion can potentially kill any demon in the game with proper attacks. '''Beowulf Combo A - the last double-roundhouse kick in this combo is a very powerful move. Powering it up makes one of the most powerful attacks in the game. 'Beowulf Combo B '- the last attack in this combo ends up with a Straight attack. With extremely proper timing, Vergil's Devil Trigger can trigger distortion two times in this attack. Therefore meaning, that this attack reaches the highest damage done by a single attack in the game. 'Dragon Breaker '- this attack is split in two, first being mildly powerful and second ending with high-damaging propelling attack. The distortion can be triggered two times in this attack, making it an extremely powerful attack. Yamato 'Yamato Combo A (Extended) '- the final swing of this attack is just as powerful, as Dante's Dance Macabre final swing. Meaning, that distorting this attack will become a great way to clean a group of enemies. Trivia The origin of this combo is when this combo is triggered, the player's character becomes distorted for a short while. Originally this method was consider a bug, along with Infinite Dreadnought Glitch and Infinite Nero Yamato attacks. With the release of Special Edition the last two glitches were fixed, while the Distorted Combo was considered by Capcom as a legitimate technique. es:Combo distorsionado Category:Techniques